


(when will we know that) we fit together

by keptein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi, for bokuakakuroweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the household of Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(when will we know that) we fit together

**Author's Note:**

> happy bokuakakuroweek! this was written for day one: rivalry / cohesion. i tried to work with both of these, and it also ended up being quite domestic (prompt for day 3). thank you to bishop for looking over it.

Koutarou wakes up first. Sometimes he's quiet and slow in the mornings, but not today - today he's loud and clumsy as soon as he wakes up, the rustle as he gets out of bed enough to rouse Tetsurou, who groans and turns over. It's a Thursday, a sleepy, still Thursday in the middle of September, and Koutarou has a long day ahead of him, but he doesn't mind. All he needs is a kicker in the morning, and he hums as he pads into the kitchen, grinding fresh beans and getting the coffee on. He's just drumming a rhythm onto the counter when Tetsurou comes into the kitchen, leaning heavily against the fridge.

“Mornin’.”

“Good morning!”

“You're too loud,” Tetsurou says grumpily. “Stumbling out of bed and shit. Who raised you?”

“I put the coffee on!”

“You ground the beans! It woke Keiji up!”

“Fresh coffee is the best,” Koutarou defends. “Wait, are they up?”

“Not yet,” Tetsurou starts, and then they both fall silent as they hear the shower turning on. “... mother _ fucker.” _

“I think they are,” Koutarou says helpfully. “Oh! I call second dibs!”

“Then there's no hot water left for me!”

“Oh, that sucks for you, baby, I'm sorry…”

“Fuck off.”

Koutarou laughs. “Go join them, then, if you're that desperate.”

“You know that's a trip to the ER waiting to happen,” Tetsurou says, grouchy. He takes three cups out of the cupboards, taking the coffee pot before it's completely finished and pouring coffee just as the last drops hit the hotplate, sizzling. It's a familiar morning ritual, and if Keiji were here they'd be annoyed at the waste of coffee, but Koutarou just smiles and gets the milk out of the fridge to pour it.

He and Tetsurou move in tandem, a brief truce as they prepare coffee and breakfast.

Koutarou sits down by the table with his bowl of noodles, yawning, getting out his phone to catch up on his Twitter feed.

Then Keiji steps in, hair damp and in clean, freshly ironed clothes. “Where's the coffee.”

“At least make it a question,” Tetsurou says, gesturing to the cups on the counter. “Help yourself.”

“I love you,” Keiji says, just as flatly, and closes their eyes to drink.

“I made it!”

“I don't love you,” Keiji says after a pause, having inhaled half of their cup. “You ground beans.”

“To make nice coffee!”

“It was  _ loud _ .”

Koutarou huffs. “I was just trying to do something nice for you. Sorry.” He finishes his noodles and stands up, putting his bowl in the sink.

Keiji falls quiet and kisses his cheek quickly. “Thank you,” they say.

Koutarou relaxes. “You're welcome. Shower time!” He runs out to the sound of Tetsurou’s groan.

The bathroom mirror is still steamed from Keiji’s shower, and Koutarou scrubs himself clean quickly, mindful of the time he has to get ready.

When he comes back into the kitchen, Tetsurou and Keiji are fighting over the last bit of coffee in the pot. “I'm working until six,” Tetsurou argues.

“You have a coffee machine at work.”

“It doesn't make  _ good _ coffee!”

“Too late,” Keiji says simply, pouring it into their cup.

Koutarou sighs at the sight. “I never get the last bit of coffee.”

“You're too slow.”

“Tch! If anything, I'm too  _ fast!” _

“Even in the bedroom?” Tetsurou quips, and Koutarou groans.

“Fuck you guys,” he says. “I'm going to get dressed.”

The kitchen is silent as he leaves.

**

From: Akaashi Keiji

Time: 9.47

I feel awake now. Sorry I said I didn't love you. Thanks for the great coffee. xx

 

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

Time: 11.32

just got my lunch break. dw dude coming soon is a gift esp since u can go so many rounds. ;)

 

To: Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou

Time: 12.04

LOVE U XXXXXXXXXX check out this funny dog video midori showed me!!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGeKSiCQkPw

 

**

Koutarou comes home first - but he doesn't like being in an empty house, finds the freedom by absence uncomfortable. So he grabs his running shoes and a water bottle and goes for a run, and by the time he's back Keiji’s home from work, drinking coffee by the kitchen table and reading.

“Hey!” Koutarou exclaims. Keiji looks up and smiles a little at the sight of him, an expression Koutarou returns tenfold. “Man, I'm starving, what are we having today?”

“I think we have to go shopping,” Keiji replies. “Would you go?”

“I was just out,” Koutarou protests.

“I just made a cup of coffee,” Keiji says. They look at each other for a beat before simultaneously reaching for their phones. “Oh, you can text him.”

“Way ahead of you,” Koutarou responds, tongue sticking out in concentration as he types out a text to Tetsurou -  _ NO DINNER EMERGENCY BRING FOOD HOME LOVE U X.  _ “Done!”

“This would be a lot easier if we just followed the chart,” Keiji says, nodding to the chore chart that's pinned to the fridge, outdated and empty except for Keiji’s own neat notations.

“No one has the time for that!”

“I do.”

_ “You  _ do, maybe. Not me.”

Keiji's reply is interrupted by Koutarou’s phone as it beeps with a text from Tetsurou.  _ Ur the worst. Do the shopping it's your turn the chart says so. _

_ Fuck the chart,  _ Koutarou writes back. “He'll do it,” he tells Keiji. 

**

They bicker over the dishes as they do them, Koutarou on washing duty, Tetsurou on drying duty and Keiji providing moral support. It's lighthearted and second nature, the way so many things are in this relationship - Koutarou makes a passing remark about an old volleyball match four years ago and Tetsurou gets just as fired up as him, arguing over a serve the referee had declared out. It's a moot point either way, which Keiji points out, as Fukurodani would've won without it. But that doesn't really matter when you're hashing through an argument that's almost like a dance, a familiar step-by-step routine that can end anywhere - on the kitchen counter, on the couch, in the bedroom.

“What are we going to watch tonight?” Tetsurou asks, a polite discussion that quickly devolves into an almost-serious fight as Keiji and Koutarou snap titles at each other.

“Kung Fu Hustle!”

“Not  _ again!” _

“It's an unparalleled piece of cinema!”

“Pretty words can't hide the fact that it would be the fourth time we've seen it in the last month,” Keiji says shortly.

“What about that new nature documentary?” Tetsurou tries, and is summarily ignored.

“There's a new episode of  _ Crime _ . That's what I want to watch.”

“Alright, fine, as long as you don't guess the murderer halfway through the episode!”

“But then it's no fun,” Keiji says, looking almost dumbfounded.

Tetsurou clears his throat. “What about a  _ documentary?” _

“Only if it’s on something cool,” Koutarou huffs. “And nature’s not cool!”

“God, you’re somethin’ else… let’s see, there’s one on sake, would that do?” Tetsurou lifts his gaze from the screen to look at Keiji and Koutarou, who both nod. “Finally.”

“Dibs on the middle of the couch!”

“As long as you don’t take up the whole thing as usual…”

“I’m a big dude! Big dudes need big spaces!”

Tetsurou sighs and Keiji rubs their forehead, but once they’re all piled on the couch listening to the history of sake, it’s not so bad to have Koutarou between them, big and warm and tactile.

“You gonna have a shower before bed, Tetsu?” Koutarou asks with a yawn. He’s curled in against Tetsurou’s side, feet in Keiji’s lap, their hands absently resting around his ankles.

“Mm. I gotta, you stole all the hot water this morning.”

“‘M sorry…”

“No, you’re not,” Tetsurou says, and Koutarou laughs.

“Not really. Hey, you snooze, you lose.”

“And God forbid you either snooze or lose,” Keiji adds dryly, making the other two laugh. Koutarou twists around to look at them, smiling fondly.

“You know all about snoozin’ and losin’, Keiji.”

“Excuse me?”

“Like Keiji’s ever lost anything in their life, Kou, c’mon.”

“That’s just ‘cause they refuse to arm wrestle with me!”

“For good reason, I think,” Keiji says. They stand up. “If you need to have a shower, now’s the time, Tetsurou. I need the bathroom.”

Tetsurou jumps up, making Koutarou groan as he’s jostled around on the couch. “Thanks! See, this is why I love you most.” Tetsurou kisses Keiji on the cheek and ignores Koutarou, who’s sat up to pout.

Keiji and Koutarou get ready for bed to the sound of water coursing through the pipes, Tetsurou’s tuneless singing muted through the wall. “I want to sleep in the middle,” Koutarou says.

“You get too hot and then you wake everyone up in the middle of the night with your complaining.”

“But I like being close to both of you,” Koutarou whines, sitting on the toilet lid and watching Keiji wash their face. They shoot him a look.

“That's your problem.”

“That's so  _ mean,” _ Koutarou proclaims, standing up. “I'm gonna go steal the middle and there's nothing you can do about it.”

“If you wake me up in the middle of the night there will be consequences!” Keiji calls, but Koutarou pretends not to hear, putting on pajama pants and getting into bed. It doesn't take long until he's joined by Keiji, who pulls a face but gets in next to him.

Tetsurou comes in, hair wet and dripping into his face, butt naked as he rummages around for clean pajamas. Koutarou whistles. “Nice view!”

“Thanks, babe,” Tetsurou says as he straightens up, pausing when he sees Koutarou in the middle of the bed. “Now, are you sure that's wise..?”

“Yes!” Koutarou says firmly, at the same time as Keiji vigorously shakes their head. 

“You won't get too warm?”

“No! And besides, I wanna be close to both of you.”

“Aw,” Tetsurou says. “How sweet.”

Koutarou watches him get into bed, head cocked slightly. “Y’know, I've known you for a long ass time, and I still can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not.”

“It's a secret, then,” Tetsurou says. He kisses Koutarou’s cheek, leans over to shut the light off and lies down, eyes firmly closed. “Good night.”

“Not yet…”

“We haven’t done the nighttime ritual!”

“I want to sleep,” Tetsurou says, sighing. “Fine, fine, let’s get this over with. Uh… my favourite thing today was when I caught up with Sasada at work. My least favourite thing was when there was no hot water left for me in the morning so I had to shower in the evening. I love Koutarou because… he makes me feel fired up and ready to face anything. I love Keiji because they’re there if it still turns out to be a shitty day. I stay in this relationship because there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.  _ Good night.” _

“...it’s no fun if you rush through it,” Koutarou says slowly. He squeezes Tetsurou’s hand in the darkness. “But thank you. I’ll go, then, so you can get some sleep. My favourite thing today… probably dinner. It was good. The worst thing was that I had to wash the dishes.”

“I dried ‘em,” Tetsurou grunts, and Koutarou shushes him.

“You’re supposed to be asleep. Anyway - I love Tetsurou ‘cause he smells really nice when he’s freshly showered. ‘N I love Keiji ‘cause they looked really cute today. And I stay in this relationship because it makes me better!”

“I’m glad,” Keiji says, too soft in the dark to be anything but sincere. Tetsurou squeezes Koutarou’s hand in acknowledgement.

“I love you guys,” Koutarou says. “That’s sappy, isn’t it? I don’t care. You’re my favourites.”

“Mm,” Keiji hums, getting comfortable on their side. “My turn, and then we’ll all go to sleep.”

“Finally.”

“Shush, Tetsu, Keiji's gonna get gay.”

“I am  _ not _ going to get gay,” Keiji says a little primly, before clearing their throat. “My favourite thing.. My shower this morning was excellent. My least favourite thing is that I had a headache at work.”

“Oh, no…”

“But it passed. Stop teasing, Kou, you're the one who insists on this.”

“I know, I know,” Koutarou says happily. “Go on.” Tetsurou is breathing softly next to him - not asleep quite yet, but inching closer. Koutarou wants to wrap himself around him, but he also wants to kiss Keiji until they fall asleep like that, so he settles for holding both of their hands.

“My favourite thing about Koutarou is that he does the dishes. My favourite thing about Tetsurou is…that he bought dinner.”

“Cop-out,” Tetsurou murmurs sleepily. Koutarou snorts in agreement.

Keiji continues as if they haven't heard them. “I stay in this relationship because it makes me happy.”

The other two fall quiet. In the darkness, Koutarou feels at once vulnerable and impossibly content, like an exposed nerve made of steel. “Good night,” he says finally.

Keiji and Tetsurou hum in reply, and Koutarou makes himself comfortable between them, eyes closing for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumbl](http://tivruskis.tumblr.com) and [twit](http://twitter.com/tivruskis)


End file.
